Quando o sonho começa a ser realidade
by Ca Paiva
Summary: Harry Potter, após ser nomeado como o melhor auror, acorda em uma casa diferente da sua e com muitas mudanças. Descobre então que está casado com Gina Weasley e têm dois filhos, Sirius e Tiago.br E pior, ele acaba gostando dessa vida.
1. Trailer

**Numa noite fria de outubro...**

- Harry, parabéns, você acaba de ganhar o premio de melhor auror do mundo.

**Harry Potter se encontra em uma festa onde estava sendo homenageado..**

- Eu queria agradecer a todos...

**Ele só não imaginava, que quando acordasse no dia seguinte começaria viver uma vida completamente diferente da sua.**

- Hey, Harry, amor, acorda...

- Gina?

**E iniciaria uma vida totalmente desconhecida**

- Papai Harry, você sabe que a gente te ama.

**E somente uma pessoa o entenderia**

- Sim Harry, eu sei que essa não é a sua vida. Não é a de verdade.

- Que bom Mione. Pensei que eu estava ficando louco. Como eu faço pra voltar a minha vida?

- Desculpa Harry, isso você irá descobrir sozinho.

**E quando ele começa a se acostumar com a nova rotina...**

- HERMIONE! EU QUERO VOLTAR! EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA GINA!

- Sinto muito Harry. Você optou por essa vida á cinco anos atrás. Aquilo que você viveu nesse tempo é só uma amostra do que seria a sua vida, caso você decidisse ficar com a Gina.

- Vocês não podem brincar com a minha vida! Como se eu fosse um brinquedo!

**Ele percebe então, que as melhores coisas estão nos menores atos **

- Eu te amo, Gina Weasley.


	2. O Melhor Auror

_22 de abril, Sidney, 2005_

Oi, meu nome é Harry James Potter. Não sou casado, mas tenho namorada. Pra ser sincero, não sei se a amo. Ela é bem bonita e tal, mas não gosto dela. Não do jeito que eu deveria gostar. O nome dela? Cho Chang. Uma japonesa muito bonita, que eu já havia namorado em Hogwarts, quando eu tinha 15 anos. Antes de eu namorar, bem, a Gina. Não sei como ela anda hoje, nunca mais a vi. A última vez que a vi foi em um casamento, pra ser exato, de Gui e Fleur. Não só Gina, nunca mais vi nenhum membro da família Weasley.

Espero que Rony e Hermione estejam casados. Eles estavam namorando quando os vi. E pareciam bem felizes. Agora você deve estar se perguntando: Onde esse homem que toma banho de eletrochoque se meteu?

Bem, estou morando na Austrália. É um país muito bonito, e um bom lugar pra se viver. Foi aqui que eu reencontrei a Cho. E depois de um tempo, depois que me recuperei da guerra, nós começamos a namorar.

Ela insiste em casarmos, mas isso eu já deixei claro que não irá acontecer tão cedo. Não me entenda mal, na verdade eu não quero fazê-la sofrer. Porque é isso que esse casamento traria: Sofrimento.

_26 de outubro, Sidney, 2006 _

Abri meus olhos. Minha cabeça estava doendo muito. Olhei para meu lado e Cho estava sentada em uma poltrona, lendo uma revista de Decoração (lá vai ela pensar em casamento..), com um IPod verde no seu colo, e o fone no ouvido. Quando ela me viu acordado, ela largou a revista, desligou o IPod, olhou sincera pra mim, e me deu um beijo.

- Bom dia meu auror favorito... - ela disse feliz. Odiava esse clichês... mas ela gostava, então deixemos pra lá.

- Cho, que horas são?

- 10:30 querido. Olha, eu vou para o cabeleireiro. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Daqui a pouco uma oooova. Desde quando mulher demora um "pouquinho" no cabeleireiro...

Sentei-me na poltrona em que ela estivera á pouco tempo atrás ,peguei o IPod dela que estava do meu lado e comecei a cantar, baixinho, enquanto olhava para o teto...

_See the stone set in your eyes__  
__See the thorn twist in your side__  
__I wait for you__  
__Sleight of hand and twist of fate__  
__On a bed of nails she makes me wait__  
__And I wait... without you_

Lembrei-me então de meu livro. O livro que eu escrevi quando tinha dezessete anos. Onde estaria aquele livro?

_With or without you__  
__With or without you___

_Through the storm we reach the shore__  
__You give it all but I want more__  
__And I'm waiting for you _

Sem tirar o IPod do ouvido e ainda cantando fui até a biblioteca procurar o meu álbum-livro.

_With or without you__  
__With or without you ohoo__  
__I can't live__  
__With or without you___

_And you give yourself away__  
__And you give yourself away__  
__And you give__  
__and you give__  
__And you give yourself away_

Procurei o livro no meio daquela tralha empoeirada. Nada de achá-lo.

_My hands are tied__  
__My body bruised, she's got me with__  
__Nothing to win__  
__and nothing left to lose___

_And you give yourself away__  
__And you give yourself away__  
__And you give__  
__and you give__  
__And you give yourself away_

Quanto fui á última prateleira estava lá. Com sua capa vermelha, grosso e os dizeres: Harry Potter.

_With or without you__  
__With or without you__  
__I can't live__  
__With or without you _

Sentei-me na poltrona da sala e comecei a folhear o livro. Na primeira página eu estava com meus pais, e na legenda estava escrito: Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês. Na segunda página estava uma foto minha com os Weasley, no casamento de Gui e Fleur. A legenda era: Minha grande família. E na terceira página, estava uma foto minha beijando Gina. Fechei os olhos e recordei daquela cena.

**FLASHBACK: **

- Gina Weasley! Devolva meus óculos agora! – eu gritava para a minha namorada, enquanto essa corria. Era um dia quente, ela usava um vestido tomara que caia branco, de renda, enquanto seu cabelo, até então preso num rabo-de-cavalo se soltava. Eu usava um bermudão preto, e uma blusa branca.  
- Vem pegar Harry! – disse correndo quase sem fôlego, rumo ao jardim de Hogwarts.  
- Ruivinha, volte aqui já! – eu disse a seguindo. Eu podia até ser mais rápido, mas ela estava em grande vantagem.

Seguimos correndo. Até que Gina tropeçou em um tronco de árvore. Eu comecei a correr mais rápido, pois estava preocupado com a minha namorada. Ela estava deitada, com o cabelo praticamente solto com as mãos no rosto, e do seu lado tava os meus óculos, intactos.

- Gina? Meu amor, você está bem?

Ela começou a fazer um ruído estranho, como se fosse um choro. Delicadamente tirei as mãos da minha namorada do rosto dela enquanto me aproximava. Ela estava gargalhando! Eu ia falar alguma coisa como: "Gina, nunca mais faça isso!" Mas não tive tempo pra isso. Ela me puxou e me beijou ardentemente, enquanto rolávamos juntos na grama. Os flashes escutados de alguém tirando foto nossas foram inevitáveis, já que Colin agora era o fã número um da gente. Não sabíamos quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, mas sabíamos que no mínimo, éramos o centro das atenções.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sorri com aquela lembrança. Voltei a olhar pro livro que estava em minha mão, e na legenda da foto estava escrito: O MELHOR CASAL em letras garrafais. Virei à página. Na foto seguinte tava Gina com uma flor no cabelo sorrindo pra foto. Linda, no mínimo. Na legenda estava escrito: O GRANDE AMOR DA MINHA VIDA. Eu por um impulso passei a mão na foto que se mexia, mas parei quando ouviu a voz de Cho ecoando pela grande casa.

- HARRY, AMOOOR, CADÊ VOCÊ?

Escondi o livro na biblioteca rapidamente, antes de ir para meu quarto. A japonesa segurou meu rosto e deu um leve selinho e disse que nós teríamos que nos preparar para a festa. Tomei meu banho e pus meu terno. Fui esperá-la na sala de estar. Ela estava linda, com um vestido branco que ia até o joelho, frente única. O cabelo com pequenos cachos nas pontas, feitos por um babyliss. Quando eu olhei para ela com aquele vestido, me bateu uma memória da Gina, que também ficava linda de branco. Balancei a cabeça pra tirar aquele pensamento absurdo da cabeça, me levantei e saímos.

- Harry, eu estou feia? – perguntou Cho de uma forma triste

- Não, você está linda. Por quê?

- Você não havia comentado nada sobre mim...

- E preciso? Você está sempre linda.

Abri a porta da minha BMW preta, ela entrou e me esperou.

- Amor, será que a gente vai sair na primeira página do Profeta?

- Você ainda pergunta? Eu saio na capa do Profeta todo dia. Desde que eu tinha 11 anos...

- É que eu gosto, sabe... De sair na capa do Profeta.

- Hum... Sei Cho.

Chegamos ao grande hotel, o mais chique do país. Cumprimentei aquele bando de gente, sentei-me com Cho na mesa principal. Não demorou muito e o carinha lá do palco anunciar que eu não sei o que, não sei o que lá, aí quando eu estava quase dormindo, ele me chamou no palco pra pegar o meu "grande prêmio", uma estatueta de uma varinha de ouro.

- Harry, parabéns, você acaba de ganhar o premio de melhor auror do mundo. – anunciou o homem enquanto eu me levantava. O barulho das palmas estava muito alto e Cho olhava pra mim de um jeito encorajador. Não que eu precisava, já estava acostumado com a fama.

- - Eu queria agradecer a todos... – eu tentei continuar a frase, mas minha cabeça começou a latejar, doer muito. Fiz um aceno como se tivesse pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido e arrastei Cho de lá. E por um momento, pensei que fosse a última vez que iria vê-la em algum tempo.

**N/B: Bom amor, é isso aí!****  
****Adorei betar sua fic novamente, a historia é muito legal, e vc esta sabendo desenvolver bem a fic. Espero o próximo cap. ansiosa.****  
****As mudanças foram poucas... Não ligue para os meus comentários, sou boba mesmo!****  
****Um milhão de bjs...****  
****Arinha ******

**N/A: Aqui está a nova fiiic! Arinha, brigada mesmo querida, de coração! Morri de rir com seus comentários, muito bom! Hahaha, gente, o comecinho não ta muito bom, mas mesmo assim comentem, tááá?******

**Beijos !**


	3. Uma Vida Diferente

- Hey, Harry, amor, acorda… - reconheci aquela voz suave e doce na mesma hora.

- Gina? – percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Primeiro: Aquela cama era muito macia pra ser a minha. Segundo: Na Austrália tava um frio desgraçado e lá tava tão calor que me vi dormindo só com a parte de baixo do pijama. Terceiro: Cho não estava na poltrona lendo aquelas porcarias de revista de Decoração que eu pago uma fortuna. E quarto e mais importante motivo: Gina Weasley estava ali, linda com uma camisola branca de seda, do meu lado.

- Lógico né, seu bobo! Olha amor, eu vou ter que fazer compras lá no Beco Diagonal. - Beco Diagonal? Mas isso fica em Londres! É isso! Eu to na Inglaterra? Huhuhu, boa piada! Mas como eu vim parar aqui? – Você cuida do Sirius e do Tiago pra mim?

- Sirius? Tiago?

- Nossa Harry, eu sempre soube que você era lesado quando acordava, mas hoje você tá que tá, viu!

- Tá, eu cuido sim deles. - Mas parei de falar quando viu Gina tirar a camisola de seda pela cabeça, ficando só com a calcinha branca. Fiquei hipnotizado pelo como o corpo dela tinha se desenvolvido. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam lisos até as costas, e no final tinha uns cachos. Ela pegou um sutiã na gaveta, o vestiu, e pôs um vestido de flores que iam até o joelho. Prendeu seu cabelo num meio rabo. Não desviei a atenção da minha ex-namorada nem um segundo sequer. Ela chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo, constatei que os lábios dela eram bem mais macios que os da Cho, e o beijo dela, era muito, muuuito melhor.

- Ah, seu café da manhã já está na mesa. Amo você. – e saiu do quarto me deixando totalmente pasmo. Que loucura estava acontecendo ali? Levantei da cama e comecei a ver os porta-retratos que tinha na estante. A maioria era meu e da Gina. Uma foto de nós nos casando! Mas... Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Olhei o porta-retrato com forma de coração, e lá tinha dois meninos sorrindo. Um de olhos incrivelmente azuis e outro com os olhos verdes... COM OS MEUS OLHOS VERDES. Ok, eu sou casado com Gina Weasley e tenho dois filhos. DESDE QUANDO? 

Desci até o andar de baixo da casa, e vi duas crianças brincando de Snap Explosivo. Uma com uns três anos e outra com uns cinco. Apelei chamando:

- Sirius? Tiago?

- Papaaai! – pulou em cima de mim o mais novo, enquanto o outro sorria pra mim.

- Pai, o Tiago convidou a Letícia pra vim aqui. – disse o mais velho, com simplicidade.

- É pai, eu convidei. O tio Rony e a tia Hermione também vêm.

- Ótimo então – disse com simplicidade.

- Papai, você sabe que a gente te ama...- disse o qual eu constatei como o Tiago. E achei maravilhoso Gina ter dado o nome de meu padrinho e de meu pai para as crianças.

- Eu também amo vocês. – disse. Não estava mentindo. Estava me sentindo pai. E amava essa nova sensação. Vi uma fita que estava encima da mesa da sala e perguntei para meus "filhos"- Que fita é aquela?

- Como assim "que fita é aquela?" – perguntou Sirius- Pai, é a fita do dia em que a mamãe cantou uma música pra você no seu baile de formatura. Fiquei curioso. No meu baile de formatura eu e Gina tínhamos acabado e ela foi com Dino para lá. Ela não cantou nenhuma música, aliás, nunca soube que ela cantava.

- Podemos ver?

- Lógico pai. Deixa que eu ponho – disse Sirius se adiantando com a fita.

A fita começou a rodar na televisão de não-sei-quantas-mil-polegadas que tinha naquela sala. Apareceu uma Gina com um vestido azul claro tomara que caia, enquanto no fundo começava uma batida muito boa. Gina, então, pegou o microfone com firmeza e começou a cantar.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you__  
__Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you__  
__It's just like we were meant to be___

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night__  
__Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right__  
__And I've got someone waiting too_

Ela cantava com vontade, me encarando. E eu só pensava em como ela estava linda daquele jeito.

_This is, this is just the beginning__  
__We're already yet, and we're gonna go swimming___

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you__  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you _

Ela sorriu pra mim, e não desviou os olhos nem um minuto dos meus. Ela cantava muito bem. Deus, como eu queria ter vivido aquela cena de verdade!

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up__  
__Finding someone else you can't get enough of__  
__Someone who wants to be with you too___

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch__  
__Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch__  
__But wouldn't it be beautiful _

A letra era linda, a cantora era linda, o ritmo era lindo. Tudo estava sendo perfeito. Tiago já cantava a música baixinho e Sirius batia o pé ao meu lado.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning__  
__We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning___

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you__  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Eu ouvi a mesma frase que cantava no vídeo cantando no meu ouvido. Olhei para trás, e vi Gina cantando a música. Por impulso a puxei para o meu colo, e ali, a beijei.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder__  
__Where it's goin'__  
__I'd love for you to pull me under__  
__Somethin's growin'__  
__for this that we can control__  
__Baby, I'm dying_

Com uma mão segurava sua cintura, e com a outra, segurava sua nuca. Esqueci que aquilo podia ser só mais um sonho, que eu tivesse tendo com ela, que talvez os nossos 'filhos' estivessem vendo a cena, que a qualquer minuto alguma tragédia pudesse acontecer. Só conseguia pensar nela, e no beijo maravilhoso que estava acontecendo.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you___

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you__  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you _

Ela se levantou do meu colo delicadamente e chamou os filhos para comerem alguma coisa. Mandou-me um beijo no ar e foi pra cozinha. Virginia Weasley, a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

**N/B: Lindona, nem preciso dizer que eu estou adorando essa fic né? Muito perfeita...****  
****Parabéns e como eu disse da outra vez, eu estou louca pra ver o fim disso!****  
****Bjs...****  
****Arinha ******

**N/A: Arinhaa! Hahaha, to rindo com seus comentários! Brigada querida! Gente, brigada pelos comentários, vocês são tudo! A música usada nesse cap é da Liz Pahir e se chama Why can't I? e a do cápitulo anterior que eu esqueci de botar é do U2, e se chama With or Without you. Esse cápitulo ficou bem pequeno, eu sei, mas é que eu não dei muitos detalhes! Beijos! Aaaah, COMENTEM**


	4. Revelações

_GALERA, LEIAM O N/A, INFORMAÇÕES IMPORTANTES! _

BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM

- Abre logo a porta pai, deve ser o tio Rony com a tia Mione e a Lê... – disse Tiago, enquanto pulava ao meu redor. Estava ansioso pra ver meus melhores amigos, depois de quase seis anos sem noticias deles. Abri a porta e vi um homem ruivo e alto, ao lado de uma mulher com cabelos castanhos, agora levemente cacheados, uma criança com os cabelos da mãe, só que lisos, e com um par de olhos azuis, puxados do pai. A mulher estava com uma barrigona, provavelmente grávida de mais um filho. Fiquei olhando para aquele casal com aquela criança, até que o homem cortou o silêncio.

- Mundo mágico pra Harry! Você vai deixar a gente aqui plantado na porta, ou vai convidar a gente pra entrar?

- Eeer... Pode entrar. - dei passagem á àquela família, assim que a menina entrou, Tiago a chamou para brincar com ele e Sirius.

- Mione, Rony! Que bom que vocês vieram! Tava com saudade! – foi nessa hora que o Senhor Lerdo aqui se tocou (N/A: ALELUUUUIA IRMÃO! (direito autorais para Arinha)) que aqueles eram seus melhores amigos. – Podem sentar aqui.

Rony sentou na poltrona que havia no meio da sala, e Hermione se sentou no sofá, um pouco afastada de mim. Ela cochichou no meu ouvido antes de Gina chegar e sentar-se do meu lado.

- Harry, a gente precisa conversar. Muito sério.

O que ela queria falar comigo? E se ela fizesse uma pergunta sobre o que à gente tinha vivido? Meu Deus, eu tava perdido! Eu não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que ela queria me falar. Pedi licença pra Gina. Hermione disse que precisava falar comigo sobre trabalho. Gina ficou um pouco relutante, mas aceitou. A morena me levou até a biblioteca e disse baixinho:

- Sim Harry, eu sei que essa não é a sua vida. Não é a de verdade.

- Que bom Mione. Pensei que eu estava ficando louco. Como eu faço pra voltar a minha vida?

- Desculpa Harry, isso você irá descobrir sozinho.

- Onde a Cho tá?

- Casada com o Miguel Córner. (N/A: e a galera vibraaaa... e a galera caaanta!)

- Mas... Hermione... Ela ta namorando comigo.

- E continua Harry. Olha, você está confuso, eu sei, tá legal? Quando você voltar pra "sua vida" a Cho vai tá lá, te esperando, como se nada houvesse acontecido com você. Eu sou a única que sabe o que está acontecendo com você. Nem Rony, nem Gina, nem seus "filhos". Alias Gina só viveu os mesmos momentos que você realmente viveu até um mês antes do Baile de Formatura. Depois, é tudo diferente. Vocês continuaram juntos, nunca se separaram. Tiveram filhos e são felizes. Nada de Cho, nada de separação. Nada disso. Só você e ela. Aliás, aproveita esse tempo com a Gina, vai valer a pena.

- Mas e você? É casada com Rony de verdade? A Letícia existe, de fato?

- Sim. O que a gente vai passar nesse tempo vai ser alterado na cabeça deles. Na da Gina também, e de todas as pessoas, menos eu e você.

- Oi. – disse Gina com voz tímida.- Desculpa atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas o almoço tá servido.

No almoço descobri que Gina puxou o talento de cozinhar da mãe. Ela cozinha maravilhosamente bem. Ela fez uma massa trouxa, que parece um pastel com recheio de queijo e molho de tomate. Já conhecia da casa dos Dursley, mas o de Gina é muuuuuito melhor.

- Tá ótimo, Gi. – eu disse a olhando, ela me deu um sorriso e abaixou a conversa um pouco corada.

- Então, já escolheram o nome para o bebê? – perguntou Gina e finalmente tirou a minha dúvida

- Já sim. A gente vai o chamar de Cedrico. Sabe, a gente nem conhecia ele, mas eu acho que ele não merecia aquela morte dele. Foi muito cruel. – disse Rony sem desviar os olhos de mim. Enquanto Hermione mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

Após algumas horas, Rony e Hermione foram embora e só aí notei que o dia já estava praticamente acabado. Já eram mais de 8 da noite e Gina já tinha levado Tiago pra dormir, enquanto eu e Sirius víamos a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ele virou pra mim e disse:

- Pai, é legal ser apanhador?

- É sim filho. Eu adorava na época que eu jogava em Hogwarts.

- Não vejo a hora de ir pra lá. Hogwarts deve ser muito legal mesmo. Mas, se eu jogar quadribol... Eu acho que eu não ia querer ser apanhador. Pai, nada contra, mas você fica bravo se eu for batedor?

- Lógico que não filho. Você pode ser o que você quiser, eu sempre vou te apoiar. Quem sabe você não vira o novo batedor do século?

- Né..

E continuamos assistindo aquele jogo que parecia nunca querer acabar, quando senti um peso no meu ombro, e vi Sirius dormindo encostado no meu ombro. O peguei no colo e o pus na cama de seu quarto. Estava saindo quando vi Gina saindo do quarto do lado. Ela me sorriu e disse:

- Ufa! Finalmente ele dormiu...

Descemos para a sala de televisão, onde ainda passava o jogo de quadribol. A Inglaterra havia ganhado da Dinamarca, e eu não pude deixar de lembrar de quando me convidaram pra ser apanhador da Inglaterra, mas recusei. Gina virou pra mim com um sorriso lindo e disse:

- Harry, que tal a gente jogar quadribol?

- Nós dois?

- Não, nós dois e essa multidão que ta aqui na sala seu bobo!

- Mas agora? Tá escuro...

- A gente acende os lampiões do campo. Vem, vamos.

Gina me encaminhou até o armário de vassouras e eu me meti na frente dela tampando a porta.

- Harry, seu bobo, me deixa entrar!

- Só se você me der alguma coisa em troca.

- Como o quê?

- Como isso – disse a puxando para um beijo, enquanto segurava firmemente a sua cintura. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço e começou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo.

- Agora me deixa pegar as vassouras – ela disse, sem desgrudar a testa da minha, com nossos lábios á milímetros de distância. Dei passagem á ela e ela me entregou um Firebolt Ultra Power, a última lançada e mais veloz. Ela tinha igual.

Fomos até o campo que ficava perto da casa e eu estava com a mão envolvendo a cintura dela, enquanto ela envolvia a minha também. Não me entenda mal, eu não estava me aproveitando da situação, eu realmente notei que não poderia ficar com a Cho, pois amava a Gina. Por isso eu nunca consegui nem ao menos noivar com a Cho.

Quando vi, Gina não estava mais do meu lado, ela já estava lá em cima com uma Goles na mão. Subi á seu encontro, mas ela tinha vantagem sobre mim. Ela me driblava á toda hora, e quem visse aquela cena provavelmente falaria que eu sou idiota e palhaço. Mas eu tava pouco me lixando, pois só ouvia a risada de Gina ecoando nos meus ouvidos, aquela risada gostosa mesmo. E fiquei me perguntando como consegui me separar dela por tanto tempo.

Mas minha risada acabou por um instante quando a vi caindo da vassoura de uma altura imensa. Voei para perto dela e a alcancei, a segurando nos meus braços. Ela estava com as mãos no rosto e falava coisas como "aaaaai" fora o barulho de choro. Pousei com ela no meu colo e tirei as mãos delicadamente do rosto dela, quando vi que ela estava rindo. Rindo não, _gargalhando _.

- Poxa Gina, DE NOVO!

- haoahoaihaHOAIHAO mal Harry, eu juro que eu não resisti!

- Você fica linda quando ri. Você já é muito linda, mas quando ri...parece que você ilumina o mundo

- Pára Harry! Assim você me deixa sem graça! – disse uma Gina completamente corada.

Com ela, eu não tinha a obrigação de dizer que ela estava linda todo dia. Com ela, eu fazia isso com um imenso prazer. Notei que ela ainda estava deitada no chão, e eu em cima com uma mão em cada lado dela. Ela levantou um pouco o tronco e me beijou. Incrível como ela consegue me fazer tão feliz apenas com um simples e meigo sorriso.

Não posso te dizer por quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, mas sei que foi muuuuuito tempo. E se eu voltasse para a minha vida chata agora? O que eu faria sem Gina? Ela é tudo pra mim. E Cho? O que diria a ela? Muitas dúvidas, nenhuma resposta. Depois de um tempo nos levantamos e fomos para casa. Estávamos tão exaustos que apenas deitamos nossas cabeças no travesseiro e ficamos nos encarando. Até que eu movi os lábios e disse: "Eu Te Amo", com toda a certeza do mundo. Ela sorriu e respondeu: "Eu também". E roubei um último beijo dela. Ultimo sim. Pra aquela noite.

**N/B: Miga mais uma vez AMEI betar sua fic... muito boa... to doida pra ver as coisas pegando fogo!!! Rsrsrsrs...****  
****Um montão de bjs...****  
****Arinha.**

**N/A: Gente, antes de qualquer coisa.. MINHA FIC NÃO É INSPIRADA EM NENHUM FILME! Só pra deixar claro já que chegou um monte de gente falou que é inspirada no filme "Um Homem de Família" Eu não conheço esse filme, não sei a história nem nada! Eu me inspirei na primeira fic que eu li, que a Hermione largava o Rony e depois voltava pra ele. O Harry foi o melhor auror pq eu precisava de uma coisa bem marcante mesmo! Não tem nada a ver! Só pra todo mundo entender!**


	5. Anjo

- Um... Dois.. Três e JÁ! – sussurrei para as crianças.

PLOFT!

- THIAGO, HARRY E SIRIUS! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – gritava Gina. Parecia-me que ela não tinha gostado muito da brincadeira "acorda a mamãe".

- SURPREEEESA! – gritou Thiago.

- Hahahaha, pára Harry, você sabe que eu morro de cócegas! – dizia, ou melhor, implorava Gina, enquanto eu fazia cócegas em sua cintura. Sirius estava deitado, apoiado em um braço observando a bagunça que eu e Thiago estávamos fazendo com Gina.

- Mãe, desiste, esses daí não vão parar tão cedo – aconselhou Sirius, enquanto Gina chorava de rir da situação.

- Quer ver seu pai parar? Crianças fechem os olhos. – disse Gina. Quando viu que os meninos estavam tampando seus olhos com suas pequenas mãos, ela me puxou pra baixo ficando por cima de mim. Deu-me um beijo, daqueles que só _ela _sabe dar, pôs cada perna do lado do meu corpo e começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

- Gina, sabe, eu preferia o beijo... - disse ofegante.

- Quem sabe mais tarde?

- Você adora fazer isso comigo, né ruiva?

- Mãe, a gente pode ir à casa da vovó? Por favor? – perguntou Thiago com aquela típica cara sapeca que só ele sabia fazer.

- Hmmm... Com uma condição. – disse Gina fazendo cara de pensativa.

- Qual? – falaram em uníssono Thiago e Sirius.

- Só se vocês me encherem de beijinhos...

Observa a cena com emoção, e pela primeira vez me senti intruso naquela família. Vi os meninos pulando em cima da Gina dando beijos nela e eu ali, parado, olhando que nem um babaca aquela situação.

- Amor, veste os meninos pra mim? – perguntou Gina.

- Errr - disse me despertando- Eu... Lógico. Vamos crianças.

Thiago e Sirius se levantaram e foram ao meu encontro. Levei-os para o quarto e escolhi a roupa de cada um. Eles estavam lindos, e prontos para sair. Gina me agradeceu e disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos:  
- Amor, eu preciso levá-los para a casa da mamãe, depois eu vou comprar a fantasia pra festa de hoje á noite. Ah, e vou ao cabeleireiro também, o almoço está no freezer. Tire para descongelar meia hora e depois esquente por dez minutos. Você cuida da casa pra mim?

- Lógico Gi. Pode ir.

Só aí vi como ela estava vestida. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos num meio rabo feito com uma piranha meio de qualquer jeito, e estava muito sexy. A bata branca deslizava pelos seus ombros e ela usava uma saia jeans que ia até metade das coxas. Ela me mandou um beijo no ar e pegou as mochilas dos meninos, que se encontravam em cima da mesa central da sala.

'Festa a fantasia?"Pensei depois que consegui raciocinar. Provavelmente havia uma festa á fantasia aquela noite! Corri até o armário e vi um embrulho do lado de uma caixa de veludo vermelho. Abri a caixa e lá dentro estava um colar com um pingente de coração feito de diamante. Provavelmente eu o daria para Gina? Vi o embrulho e abri devagar. Lá estava a fantasia. Uma blusa preta que cairia apertada em mim junto com uma calça do estilo militar. Aquela devia ser a minha fantasia. 

O resto do dia passou como um vento. Quando Gina chegou já eram quase sete da noite.

- Amor, a mamãe vem trazer os meninos ás onze.. não podemos ficar muito tempo na festa, ok? Vem, vamos nos arrumar, estamos atrasados.

- E qual é a sua fantasia?

Gina me respondeu com um selinho e sussurrou:

- Daqui a pouco você descobre amor.

Vesti-me com a minha fantasia, e me olhei no espelho. Como já não usava mais óculos, as íris verdes brilhavam como esmeralda e deixei meu cabelo crescer, então tampava minha cicatriz e uma parte do meu olho. A blusa delineava meus músculos (Obrigada quadribol!) e a calça caiu super bem. Mas de repente, a visão que eu vi, foi muito, muito melhor.

Gina descia os degraus devagar, como se tivesse numa dança. Os cabelos ruivos estavam num coque frouxo, com alguns fios no rosto, dando um ar leve, _angelical . Ela estava vestida de anjo, com um vestido corto demais até, mas lindo. No ombro ele era meio cortado, com espécies de babados, e ficava apertado na cintura, e soltava no meio da coxa, onde terminava. Atrás haviam enormes asas brancas, para completar o visual. Olhei para seu colo e estava vazio. Peguei o embrulho que tinha levado para a mesa de cabeceira e entreguei á ela. Os olhos dela brilharam, antes de dar o melhor beijo do mundo em minha boca. Ela pediu pra que eu posse e não hesitei. Só aí, quando estava abrindo o fecho do colar, reparei que tinha posto uma aliança. Uma aliança com a inicial G em diamante. Olhei para o dedo dela e ela tinha uma igual, só que com a minha inicial no dedo.___

_Abri o carro para Gina entrar, dei a volta e entrei no meu lugar. Ela estava pensativa, olhando pela janela, e eu acho que daria tudo só pra saber no que ela estava pensando. Com um movimento impulsivo liguei o rádio. ___

_Go on and close the curtains__  
__'cause all we need is candlelight__  
__You and me and the bottle of wine__  
__gonna hold you tonight___

_Gina continuava olhando para a janela, como se nada tivesse mudado. __Vi então uma solitária lágrima descer pela sua face.___

_Well, we know I'm going away__  
__And how I wish, I wish it weren't so__  
__so take this wine and drink with me__  
__let's delay our misery...___

_- Gina, amor, você está bem?___

_Ela não me respondeu de imediato. Mas vi outra lágrima descer pela sua face.___

_Save tonight__  
__And fight the break of dawn__  
__Come tomorrow__  
__Tomorrow I'll be gone___

_Quando ouvi esse trecho da música, parecia que tudo tinha parado. Olhei para o visor do rádio, e lá estava reluzente o número da rádio "100.9" ___

_- Harry, eu..___

_There's a log on the fire__  
__and it burns like me for you__  
__Tomorrow comes with one desire..__  
__to take me away ___

_- Harry, eu estou com um mau pressentimento.___

_It ain't easy to say goodbye__  
__darling please don't start to cry__  
__'cause girl you know I've got to go__  
__and Lord I wish it wasn't so___

_Parei o carro. __Dei um rápido beijo nos macios lábios de Gina e olhei no fundo dos olhos dela.___

_Save tonight__  
__And fight the break of dawn__  
__Come tomorrow__  
__Tomorrow I'll be gone___

_- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amo.___

_Tomorrow comes to take me away__  
__I wish that I, that I could stay__  
__but girl you know I've got to go, oh__  
__and Lord I wish it wasn't so ___

_Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, limpou com as costas da sua mão, e me disse:___

_- Vamos salvar esta noite.___

_Save tonight__  
__And fight the break of dawn__  
__Come tomorrow__  
__Tomorrow I'll be gone ___

_Dei a volta em um retorno que tinha lá perto, rumo a lá em casa. __Quando chegamos, tive uma vontade imensa de beijá-la e possuí-la ali mesmo, mas as crianças podiam ver. Ela pegou minha mão e me levou até o andar de cima, onde conferiu se as crianças dormiram tranquilamente. Guiou-me até seu quarto e me beijou. Eu a levei até a mesa de cabeceira, e a pôs em cima. Comecei a beijá-la de um jeito apaixonado e intenso. Ela soltou os cabelos enquanto me entrelaçava em suas pernas. Aquele cheiro que só o cabelo dela tem, junto com aquela maciez de sua pele, me deixavam louco. Retirei as asas de suas costas e comecei a beijar seu colo, enquanto ela fazia carinho no meu cabelo. ___

_" Toc, toc"___

_- Mãeeee, paaai? Posso entrar?? – dizia a voz aguda de Thiago. Abaixei minha cabeça e Gina virou a dela para o lado.___

_- Bem, nós aceitamos isso na hora de ter filhos. – disse Gina, como quem pedisse desculpas. Ela se levantou e estava indo até a porta, quando eu segurei seu braço e disse que eu iria.___

_Demorei algum tempo acalmando Thiago. Ele tivera um pesadelo com aranhas e odiava aranhas. Tinha medo delas. "Igual ao tio!" me divertia em pensar. Mas ao mesmo tempo ainda me sentia mal em relação á Rony e Mione, já que não os via há tanto tempo. Quer dizer, eu os vi ontem, mas eu queria dizer, na minha outra vida. ___

_Cheguei ao quarto e Gina estava dormindo. Não iria acordar-la. Ela estava tão linda dormindo. Afastei uma mecha de cabelo dela de sua face e cantei baixinho, para ela não acordar.___

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now___

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__Cause sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight ___

_Aquela última palavra ficou martelando na minha cabeça, como se não quisesse sair. __A beijei rapidamente, e ela gemeu e girou para o lado. Fiquei ali, acariciando a linda face dela, e seus flamejantes cabelos ruivos, zelando seu sonho.__  
__Pensei então sobre voltar á minha vida velha, e pela primeira vez, lembrando daqueles dois meninos pulando e me chamando de pai, daquela ruiva maravilhosa deitada á minha frente, eu tive certeza que não queria voltar de jeito nenhum á aquela minha monótona vida de antes.___

_Pena que nem sempre o que a gente quer acontece.___

_N/B: Bom tem tive que mudar muita coisa, sua fic ta perfeita miga, como sempre, só fico triste porque não vou mais poder beta-la!!! __  
__Mais de qualquer forma eu desejo sorte pra ela, que vc receba bastante reviews!!!__  
__Bjs lindona...__  
__Arinha___

_N/A: Feliz por postar esse cáp, triste piorque a lindona da Arinha nao vai mais betar... Gente, espero que gostem! Músicas usadas: ___

_Eagle Eye Cherry - Save Tonight__  
__Goo Goo Dolls - Iris___

_Beijos__  
_


	6. Volta a Realidade

Acordei com o sol queimando meu rosto. Olhei para meu lado esperando ver aqueles lindos cabelos vermelhos, mas me surpreendo. _Negros?_ O ser vira pra mim e eu vejo um par de olhos pretos puxados.

- Bom dia meu amor. – cumprimentou Cho, me dando um rápido selinho.

Não respondi apenas me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Não pudia ficar ali e retribuir o carinho de Cho. Não depois do que eu havia passado naqueles últimos dias. E uma resposta pra mim nunca pareceu tão clara e rápida.

- Amor, o que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Cho, quando me viu pegando uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com o símbolo da seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra. 

- Cho, não faça perguntas. Só tenta entender.

- Entender o quê, amor? Você tá bem? HARRY, FALA COMIGO! – não respondi, apenas saí pela porta. Sabia aonde tinha que ir. Não, não ia ver a Gina. Ia ver Hermione Granger Weasley.

Nunca corri tanto na minha vida. Sabia onde os Weasley moravam, Rony havia me passado o endereço uma certa vez. Chegando lá, hesitei um pouco antes de bater na porta. Pensei em como abandonei meus melhores amigos, e como explicaria pra Rony o que tinha ido fazer em sua casa.

"_ TocToc_"

- Entra Harry. Por favor, não faça barulhos. Rony não pode saber que você tá aqui Isso ia tomar muito tempo. – cochichou Hermione pra mim abrindo a porta. Ela estava grávida mesmo. E conseguia ver Letícia do vão da porta, dormindo tranquilamente em seu quarto.

- Hermione, porque eu voltei pra essa vida?

- Harry, são muitas coisas. Em primeiro lugar, você iria voltar á essa vida quando você deixasse de querer viver nela. Entendeu?

- Você fez isso como se eu fosse um brinquedo! E ainda me diz melhor amiga! EU TE ODEIO!

- Harry, não era pra acontecer! Juro que não! Me deixa explicar!

- É bom ser uma ótima explicação Hermione.

- Olha, foi no dia 25 de outubro, quando nós estudávamos em Hogwarts. Eu estava com Gina no quarto e ela me disse o quanto tinha medo de te perder, já que você havia terminado com ela no dia anterior á noite. Eu fiquei triste, afinal, ela não parava de chorar. Então, disse pra ela que a faria viver um dia com você, te amando intensamente e você retribuindo. Estudei, estudei, estudei e descobri como pudia fazer isso. Então fiz.

- Já sei, você adivinhou com dar "amostras de vida". Mas porque fez isso? Porque quis me fazer sofrer assim?

- A intenção não era que isso acontecesse. Eu ia fazer que no dia seguinte, dia 26, vocês ficassem juntos. Ninguém saberia, somente eu. Depois, vocês acordariam no mesmo dia, só que sem se lembrar do que aconteceu. Mas houve um erro no feitiço. Eu pôs um ingrediente que era intruso na lista e te dei pra tomar de café da manhã. Você tomou e eu estava pronta pra ver minha amiga feliz. Mas aí amanheceu o outro dia. E nada aconteceu. Fiquei preocupada demais com o que pudia ter acontecido com você. Você estava bem então desencanei.

- É, eu TAVA bem.

- Mas aí, alguns dias atrás abri o jornal. E lá estava você, junto com a Cho. Na matéria dizia que você tinha tido uma forte dor de cabeça no meio do discurso. Li a data do jornal. Era da manhã do dia 26 de outubro. Assim que vi, decidi ligar pra Gina e pedir pra almoçar lá. Não pudia deixar que você fizesse alguma besteira. No dia seguinte, liguei novamente, e vi que você _ainda _estava lá. Sendo que o efeito tinha duração apenas de um dia. Fiquei preocupada e peguei a receita do feitiço. Lá dizia que você iria voltar pra casa, quando você não quisesse mais isso. O fato é, eu tinha errado de ano E eu quero te pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

- Mas, mas... tudo se encaixa.

- Harry, desculpa..

- E agora? O que eu faço?

- Harry, você quem sabe. Você pode fingir que nada aconteceu e...

- Nada aconteceu? NÃO DÁ PRA ESQUECER!

- Harry, fale baixo... Rony pode acordar.

- Eu já estou de saída Mione. Tenho que ver a Gina.

- Harry, isso não vai ser assim tão fácil.

- COMO ASSIM? ONDE A GINA TÁ?

- Ela acabou de pegar um vôo para Califórnia.


	7. Vou aonde você for

- CALIFORNIA?

- É Harry..

- MAS.. MAS O QUE ELA FOI FAZER LÁ?

- Não grite, por favor.. Ela tá de férias no trabalho e quis ir pra lá.

- Você sabe pelo menos ONDE ela vai ficar?

- Hmm.. Não... Mas eu sei que é um hotel perto da praia.

- Todos são.. Mione, não faz isso nunca mais, ok?

- Isso o...- mas eu não ouvi mais nada, já tinha saído correndo da casa

Peguei meu carro. Nem sequer liguei o rádio. Cheguei então no Aeroporto Internacional de Londres, para variar, estava cheio. Corri até o balcão do vôo que Gina sempre pegava quando ia viajar, pelo menos quando éramos namorados.

- Senhor, Ei senhor! Você sabe se o vôo pra Califórnia já saiu?

- O pra Califórnia? Sim, há muito tempo!

- Você pode ver se uma pessoa embarcou, por favor?

- Hmm.. Você é o que dessa pessoa?

- Noivo.

- Péra, você.. Você é HARRY POTTER!

- Isso eu sei, mas você pode ver se ela embarcou?

- Não, a Cho não embarcou.

- Cho? Nãaao. Eu quero saber se a Gina Weasley já embarcou...

- Gina Weasley.. Não, não tem nenhuma. – respirei bem aliviado.

- Ginevra Weasley?

- Sim, Ginevra Molly Weasley.. Embarcou sim.. Há 2 horas atrás.

Respirei e pensei por um minuto.

- Quando é o próximo vôo pra Califórnia?

- Hmm.. Daqui á 4 horas...

- Eu quero comprar uma passagem.

- Agora?

- Não, quando eu voltar... Lógico que agora.

- Ok.. Preciso dos seus documentos.

- Aqui.

- Ok, 3 mil euros.

- Aceita Visa?

- Não, só Mastercard.

- Ok.

Com tudo comprado, fiz o Check-in e corri até em casa pra fazer minha mala. Fiz com a expectativa de 2 dias, não precisava levar muita coisa. Quando tava saindo de casa me deparo com a cena de Cho beijando Dino, na porta do meu prédio.

- Você não perde tempo, né Cho..

- HARRY? Ele me agarrou, eu juro!

- Sai da minha frente.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, né? – disse Cho começando a me dar beijinhos.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE.

- Onde você vai com essa mala?

- Eu vou viajar. Agora faz o favor de RAPÁ FORA?

Cho se fez de ofendida e começou a chorar.

- Você não me ama, né? Nunca amou... Nem nunca vai amar.. Você só me usou! NINGUÉM ME AMAAA!

- CARAAAAAAAAAALHO. – eu disse, sem me importar de tá falando algo não muito educado á uma mulher. E saí daquele prédio.

Cheguei no aeroporto e entrei no avião. Sentei no meu lugar e fiquei esperando o avião decolar. Pensava então, em todos os momentos que passei com a Gina, e como eu era feliz com ela.

A moça que sentou no meu lado, uma loira, começou a dá encima de mim. Ela era linda, mas a minha cabeça tava em outra pessoa. E dei graças a Deus quando chegamos no aeroporto.

Já tava de tardezinha, então iria procurar algum lugar pra ficar e no dia seguinte iria atrás de Gina. Consegui vaga em um hotel 5 estrelas na frente da praia e fui dá um mergulho na praia. Mas quando eu tava chegando eu tive a maior e melhor surpresa que eu pudia ter tido.

Ali, na minha frente, com um canga vermelha de flores e um biquíni, estava uma ruiva. Ela estava sentada na areia, observando o mar. Andei até ela, e quando ela virou, eu tive a certeza. Por atrás daqueles óculos de aviador que ela usava, se escondia profundos olhos azuis. E no cabelo, mesmo com aquela linda flor branca que estava na orelha direita, os cabelos flamejantes, levemente ondulado na ponta se mexiam com o vento.

Sentei do lado dela. Ela nem olhou pra mim, apenas disse com aquela voz macia dela:

- Oi Harry.

- Ei, como você sabia que era eu?

- Senti seu cheiro.

- Hmm.. você ainda lembra do meu cheiro?

Aí ela me encarou. E me deu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso, formado por seus dentes de pérola.

- Mas o que você quer Harry?

- Será que é tão difícil assim perceber, Gi?

Ela estremeceu com a menção do seu apelido.

- Como você soube que eu tinha vindo pra cá?

- Mione.

- Hmm.. E porque você, o grande Harry Potter, viria atrás de mim?

Deu-me vontade de gritar que era por que eu a amava. Que era porque eu a queria perto de mim. E foi isso que eu fiz.

- Eu te amo, Gina Weasley.

- Como é que é?

- É sério. Eu te amo. Mais do que eu queria, mais do que eu deveria. Mais do que eu poderia.

- Harry, não brinca comigo, por favor..

- Eu não tô brincando. Será que você não consegue entender?

- E dessa vez? Se a gente ficar junto? Você vai me largar por outra causa nobre estúpida?

- Não.

- Vai passar o tempo inteiro dizendo que me ama e depois desaparecer da minha vida?

- Não.

- Desculpa Harry. Eu não consigo acreditar que você me ame de verdade.

E aí, eu agi por impulso. Beijei Gina. No começo ela resistiu, mas depois eu senti que ela correspondeu.

- Você... Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Você me ama, Gi?

- Você não vai me fazer sofrer de novo.

- Você me ama, Gi?

- Você não devia ter me beijado.

- VOCÊ ME AMA?

- Isso não importa.

- Lógico que importa!

- Harry...

E de repente, fiz a pergunta que nunca faria pra Cho.

- Casa comigo?

- Você bebeu? Você é comprometido!

- Não sou mais. Me separei da Cho. Casa comigo?

- Harry... Isso não vai dá certo.

- Eu sei que vai. Por favor...

- Harry, eu não sei o que você tem, mas eu vou te levar no hospital.

- Puuutz Gina. Então olha no meu olho e diz que não me ama;

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Viu? Você me ama Gina. Pra que complicar? Casa..

Mas não terminei a frase. Ela me puxou para um beijo. E me abraçou.

Comecei então, a cantarolar no seu ouvido a música que mais mexia comigo quando eu pensava nela.** [tradução no N/A **

_This time, This place__  
__Misused, Mistakes__  
__Too long, Too late__  
__Who was I to make you wait__  
__Just one chance__  
__Just one breath__  
__Just in case there's just one left__  
__'Cause you know, __  
__you know, you know_

Ela me abraçou mais forte.

_That I love you__  
__That I have loved you all along__  
__And I miss you__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me __  
__and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if __  
__I don't see you anymore___

_On my knees, I'll ask__  
__Last chance for one last dance__  
__'Cause with you, I'd withstand__  
__All of hell to hold your hand__  
__I'd give it all__  
__I'd give for us__  
__Give anything but I won't give up__  
__'Cause you know, __  
__you know, you know_

Ela começou a brincar, roçando os lábios na minha orelha. Senti o cheiro dela. Aquele cheiro que eu tava com tanta saudade.

_That I love you__  
__That I have loved you all along__  
__And I miss you__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me __  
__and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if __  
__I don't see you anymore___

_So far away__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__So far away__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__But you know, you know, you know ___

_I wanted __  
__I wanted you to stay __  
__'Cause I needed __  
__I need to hear you say __  
__That I love you __  
__That I have loved you all along __  
__And I forgive you __  
__For being away for far too long __  
__So keep breathing __  
__'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore__  
__Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go__  
__Keep breathing __  
__'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore __  
__Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go __  
__Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go __  
__Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go_

- Você pode cantar até mal, mas a letra é linda. – ela disse em meio as gargalhadas. – Brincadeira, você canta bem.

Em seguida ela tirou os óculos e correu pro mar. Eu corri atrás e nem percebi que ainda tava de roupa. Eu estava usando uma calça branca de estilo da pria e uma blusa azul clara. Ela pulou em cima de mim, me dando um caldo. Me levantei e segurei ela no colo e a beijei. Como se esperasse por esse beijo durante a minha vida toda. E talvez, eu tenha esperado.

E ela disse, as duas palavras que mais pudiam ter me deixado feliz:

- Eu aceito.

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH****  
****QUE BOOOOSTA!****  
****MAS OKOK.. GEENTE, DESCULPA TER DEMORADO TANTO ASSIM! ENTÃO, AINDA FALTA UM CAPITULO PRA TERMINAR ESSA FIC. MAS EU VIAJO DAQUI HÁ UMA SEMANA, ENTÃO TALVEZ [BEM TALVEZ EU DEMORE PRA POSTAR! DESCULPA AMORES.******

**Música: Far Away.******

**Nickelback - Far Away (tradução)******

**Esta vez, este lugar****  
****Maltratado , erros****  
****Tempo demais, tão tarde****  
****Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?****  
****Apenas uma chance****  
****Apenas uma respiração****  
****Caso reste apenas um****  
****Porque você sabe,****  
****Você sabe, você sabe******

**Que eu te amo****  
****Eu te amei o tempo todo****  
****E eu sinto sua falta****  
****Estive longe por muito tempo****  
****Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo****  
****E você nunca irá ****  
****Parar de respirar se****  
****Eu não a vir mais******

**De joelhos, eu pedirei****  
****Última chance para uma última dança****  
****Porque com você, eu confrontaria****  
****Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão****  
****Eu daria tudo****  
****Eu daria por nós****  
****Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei****  
****Porque você sabe****  
****você sabe , você sabe******

**Que eu te amo****  
****Eu te amei o tempo todo****  
****E eu sinto sua falta****  
****Estive longe por muito tempo****  
****Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo****  
****E você nunca irá ****  
****Parar de respirar se****  
****Eu não a vir mais******

**Tão longe****  
****Estive longe por muito tempo****  
****Tão longe****  
****Estive longe por muito tempo****  
****Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe******

**Eu queria****  
****Eu queria que você ficasse****  
****Porque eu precisava****  
****Eu preciso ouvir você dizer****  
****Que "eu te amo****  
****Eu te amei o tempo todo****  
****E eu te perdôo****  
****Por estar longe por tanto tempo****  
****Então continue respirando****  
****Porque eu não irei embora****  
****Segure-se em mim e ****  
****Nunca me solte"******

**-----------------------------------------------------****  
****misused maltratado, abusado, usado incorretamente****  
**


	8. For you, I will

E foi ali, naquela praia, que nos casamos. Ela, usando uma blusinha e uma saia longa branca de praia, com uma coroa de flores no cabelo vermelho flamejante, segurando um pequeno buquê. Os pés descalços caminhavam na areia macia, em direção á mim, que estava vestindo com uma calça branca de praia e uma blusa de manga curta branca também. Exibíamos um grande sorriso no rosto, reflexo de uma felicidade imensa.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all__  
__Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet__  
__As what I can't have__  
__Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair__  
__round your finger__  
__Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you__  
__What I feel about you._

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela tivesse aceitado se casar comigo assim, tão rápido.  
Mas logo eu entenderia o motivo.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__and cannon ball into the water__  
__I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__For you I will__  
__For you I will.. _

Ela chegou do meu lado. Deu um selinho e um sorriso mágico. O padre começou o casório.

_Forgive me if I stutter__  
__From all of the clutter in my head__  
__Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes__  
__Like a water bed__  
__Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways__  
__a thousand times, no more camouflage__  
__I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. _

- Harry James Potter, aceita-se casar com Ginevra Molly Weasley e ama-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__And cannon ball into the water__  
__I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__For you I will__  
__You always want what you can't have__  
__But I've got to try__  
__I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__For you I will__  
__For you I will__  
__For you I will__  
__For you _

- E a senhorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita-se casar com Harry James Potter, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?  
- Aceito.  
- O noivo pode beijar a noiva.

E daquele beijo, fomos para o meu quarto. Onde não sabíamos, o que aconteceria em Londres 8 meses depois.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall__  
__And create a mood I would__  
__Shout out your name so it echos in every room__  
__I would__  
__That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through__  
__to you _

- Vai nascer! Vai nascer! – gritava Hermione. Saí correndo para a sala do hospital, onde Gina estava, se preparando para o parto.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__And cannon ball into the water__  
__I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__For you I will__  
__You always want what you can't have__  
__But I've got to try___

_- É um menino, Harry. __Um menininho. – Dizia Gina Orgulhosa. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, afinal, estava com a mulher da minha vida; - Ele vai se chamar Sirius.___

_E ela piscou o olho pra mim.___

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
__For you I will__  
__For you I will___

_E na hora, eu sei exatamente o que ela quis dizer.___

_For you I will.. ___

_**Gente, eu disse que ia postar hoje. Nem passei pela minha beta, foi direto mesmo /**__**  
**__**Tá ruim e tá pequeno. Mas enfim xD**__****_

_**A música se chama 'For you I will' do Teddy Geiger e é muito, muito linda mesmo.**__****_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiijos e até a próxima!**__**  
**_


End file.
